The present disclosure generally relates to enhancing an active-matrix organic light-emitting diode (AMOLED) display for use in a virtual reality (VR), mixed reality (MR), or augmented reality (AR) system. VR, MR, and AR systems require display panels with high resolutions. As AMOLED displays increase in resolution, crosstalk may become an issue as crosstalk limits the uniformity of display.